


dear diary

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, headcanon for that diary betty didnt burn, missing moment for 4x18, season 1 era bughead, with a lil wave from season 4 bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: Betty reads some of her old diary entries.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	dear diary

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago but i forgot about it so now it's a bit late. oops. anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (imagine this happened without the b*rchie kiss btw bc in my eyes That Didn't Happen.)

**February 9**

Dear diary, 

I asked Jughead to join me in the startup or the Blue & Gold today. I'm not sure why, really. He writes, I know that. He's writing about Jason's murder, so I think he could really help me investigate, and hopefully find Polly. 

Jughead and I... Our paths kind of split apart over the years. It was always the three of us: Him, Archie, and I. But we drifted apart. It's Archie and me now. Well, it was until... Anyway, I didn't realize how much I missed Jughead until we started talking again. I hope there are no hard feelings between us. I feel awful for abandoning him. I was so caught up in my feelings for Archie, and I regret leaving Jughead behind. 

I wonder if Archie has told him about us. Or I wonder if they've drifted like we did too. Either way, I hope we can find a way forward. All three of us. Maybe it'll be four now, with Veronica here.

Anyway, Jughead agreed to join the Blue & Gold. He seemed a bit reluctant to begin with, but I think he'll be good. Plus, hopefully it'll bring us closer once again. 

I gave him his first assignment, too. To investigate Dilton Doiley. I'm hopeful we'll get to the truth, Jughead and I, and this is just the start.

–

**February 23**

Dear diary,

Today was Jason's memorial. It felt weird. 

Jughead and I went together. It's the first time I've ever seen him in anything other than an 'S' t-shirt. He had an actual suit on, and, well, I thought he looked really cute. I'm not sure where that thought came from. We've known each other for years and I've never thought of him like that. I guess I've always been distracted by Archie, but that's no longer the case. Well, I don't think so anyway. It's different with Jughead. Maybe Archie and I were never as compatible as I thought. 

I don't know. I'm confused.

Anyway, at the memorial, we snuck into his room. It was Jughead's idea, as an attempt to try and find something out about what happened to him. And about Polly. Nana Rose caught us, though, and she thought I was Polly. She asked about a ring. And that's when we realized. Polly and Jason were engaged. 

I questioned my father about it, and, I don't know. Maybe he could've been involved.

Later, I met Jughead at the Blue & Gold and told him about it. He's so... supportive. Even after telling him my father could've been involved in Jason's death or Polly's mysterious disappearance, he stood by me. He's a true friend and I feel really lucky to know him.

–

**March 1**

Dear diary, 

Jughead came over for breakfast today. 

We've been spending a lot of time together, investigating and just... talking. I think I like him. Like like him. 

It's so different with him. I feel like he gets me, you know? More than Archie ever did. He's been there for me like no one else ever has, giving me something I didn't know I needed until now. 

I met up with him yesterday and that's when we came up with the plan we went through with today. He came over for breakfast, something I knew my mom would hate. And he asked to use the bathroom. Of course, my mom would never let me be alone with a boy in the house, so she jumped at the chance to show him instead of me.

Honestly, the thought of being alone with Jughead is not exactly a horrible one. I would never admit it to my mom, but I think I'd like to be alone with him. I'm just not sure if he feels the same. It's still weird to think about.

Anyway, we got what we wanted. An address for where Polly is. And Jughead said he'd come with me to see her. 

Is he just being friendly, or is there something else there? 

I wish I knew, diary. 

–

**March 2**

Dear diary,

A few big things happened today. I had to face some things I never thought I would've. 

Let's start at the beginning. 

Jughead and I went to the Sister of Quiet Mercy to see Polly. I did see her, but it didn't go to plan. She's pregnant. She's carrying Jason Blossom's baby. And the worst part of it all is that she didn't know he had died. My parents had been lying to me this whole time. And to her. Poor Polly... 

And, it turns out my mom pays this 'home for troubled youths' to look after Polly. So much so that they alert her whenever someone visits her. So they found me out. 

Jughead was great. He supported me the whole time, defending me and Polly, and had to endure my parents. I'm not sure why he puts up with it, to be honest. 

My parents drove us home afterward. My dad in deadly silence, and my mom unable to say anything nice about Jughead while constantly berating me. They would've even drop Jughead home, they just told him to leave once we made it back to our house. I really wanted to invite him in and apologize for what he had to witness, but I wasn't allowed. And I felt really bad about it. I knew he would've made me feel better. 

Once home, I gathered enough courage to question my parents. I never thought I'd have to, but I asked my dad if he had killed Jason Blossom. It was terrifying, to say the least. 

But then my mom started laughing. Like it was all some kind of sick, twisted joke. It wasn't! Someone has died here. The father of my unborn niece or nephew has died and my mom thinks it's a joke. 

To top it all off, she called me crazy. She said that I was crazy like Polly. The pair of them think Polly has been lying about everything, but I'm not so sure. 

After that, they took my phone away and grounded me. And all I wanted to do was talk to Jughead. Of course, my parents took away the one thing that could've made me feel better. 

So now I'm stuck in my room, wishing I could see Jughead again, but I guess I'll have to wait until school again.

–

**March 2 - part 2**

Dear diary, 

Jughead Jones kissed me today. 

Jughead Jones kissed me today!!!

I can't believe it. I've had to pinch myself multiple times just to make sure this actually happened.

And it did. It wasn’t as smooth as I’d hope but it truly was perfect. 

It happened just after my last entry. I was upset and confused and I missed him. But with my confiscated phone and being grounded, I had no way of contacting him. My parents had gone to the Register but I didn't risk sneaking out, as much as I wanted.

And as if he could read my mind, I heard a knock on the window. I looked over to see Jughead - the boy I find myself thinking about more often than not - standing on a ladder at my bedroom window. 

I opened the window to let him in, and when he climbed in, he called me Juliet. 

I started ranting on about my parents and Polly and being crazy, but Jughead rested his hand on my shoulder and immediately managed to calm me down. I don't know how he does it. His touch always manages to make me feel better. It grounds me, I think.

He made some typical Jughead joke about ‘maybe we're all crazy’ before reminding me that we're not our parents. He knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. I think he might be magical, or something, because that was amazing. 

The way he looked at me, then, was like something I've never seen before. It's not how Archie looked at me. I don't think it's how I looked at Archie, either. No, I don't want to think about him right now. 

Jughead sounded nervous when he forced out an "Also," and I noticed his eyes glance down to my lips. I think I knew what was coming and I think I mirrored his actions, but it's a bit of a blur, really. I was so caught up in the moment, but I'm glad I was. 

My brain didn't catch up quick enough, though, so I questioned him. And before I knew it, his lips were on mine and his hands were holding the base of my neck. And I've never felt like that before, diary. I've never felt like how I did when Jughead Jones kissed me. 

My eyes still closed, I heard Jughead breath out a sigh of relief. I can't imagine how nervous he must've felt, but I'm so happy he pushed through it to kiss me. 

I feel guilty, though because right after our kiss, I remembered what Polly had said about a car she and Jason had. And I just blurted out "The car!" right there. 

Luckily, Jughead joked about it and let me talk it through. I think that made me realize how amazing he is. No one else would've let that happen, but his priority is always helping me. 

As much as I just wanted to keep on kissing him, we had to sneak out before my parents came back. We had to find the car Polly was talking about. There was no question about if he'd come with me or not. Of course he would. We're a team now. 

In more than one way, I hope.

–

"Hey," a voice says from the doorway. "What you reading?"

Betty looks up from her half-laying, half-sitting position on their bed, eyes meeting Jughead, a soft smile on his face.

"I burned some of my old diaries," she tells him as he walks into the room and gently sits next to her. "Farmie-style, I guess."

He chuckles at that, shifting around slightly as she speaks.

"My mom convinced me to keep this one." She holds the diary up. "It holds some... bad memories, as well as some better ones."

His hand finds hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "Like what?" he asks, tilting his head in question.

"Our first kiss." She can't keep the smile off of her face, recalling the event, both from her written words and the memory of it.

He smiles, too. A toothy grin, actually. "One of my best decisions, I think."

"I'd have to agree," she hums.

Taking the diary from her hands, he throws it on the floor before leaning over her and pressing his lips against hers.

"Let's make _more_ better memories."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! hope y'all are staying safe during these strange times


End file.
